Talk:Cross-class combo (Dragon Age II)
Necessity of Skill and upgrade? Is it really necessary to have both the skill and the upgrade in this list? For example Shield Bash has nothing to do with stagger, only Pummel adds a stagger effect and if someone wants to know more about Pummel then they just follow the link and they can read "Upgrades Shield Bash". Bumbi (talk) 23:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Upgrades don't really need to be added, unless the upgrades provides the effect. Personally, I don't think the current format is ideal. Are the descriptions really that necessary? --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 21:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Total Redesign I've replaced the article, which I found detailed but rather cumbersome, with more easily indexed tables. I don't think we needed to full descriptions of every ability, as there are other articles that do that. This one is just for people who want an easy way to see what they need to use combos. Rolenka (talk) 02:33, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : I found the new Table quite hard to interpret; although, the way it previously was isn't any good either. We should create something like this (pic) instead. It, however, should be edited to include spells like Whirlwind which when upgraded has 50% chance to STAGGER normal enemies, a high probability that is worth mentioning. [[User:Fycan| '''Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 14:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::If there are any missing, they should certainly be added (I've got to run, but I'll add it later). I only included the ones that were already a part of the article. I am hesitant to use an image for that reason -- it cannot easily be edited by the community. I also think the chart is perhaps reversed. The arrows should point from the damaging abilities to the status effects, since that is the way that they interact. It also needs a color key. What about the table is confusing to you? Perhaps it is clear to me because I created it. I'd rather see it broken into smaller, easier to understand tables than an image, if possible. Rolenka (talk) 15:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I took the opportunity to reorganize the page into a set of smaller sub-tables organized by condition, as discussed. Splitting the tables by condition and class reduces the number of columns and makes them easier to read for me. --Sherv22 (talk) 10:38, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Very nice. Rolenka (talk) 20:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Never mind, I will not be adding Whirlwind. It does not cause Stagger when upgraded. It gains 100% chance to crit, and in combination with Sunder, that causes Stagger. If we get into the business of adding secondary abilities that simply help your combo abilities, we are going to end up with a long and not-very-useful list. I think people can figure out that talents that help you crit will help you make a good use of Sunder. Rolenka (talk) 06:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) include absolute damage/force? Shouldn't this page also contain the absolute damage/force the exploiting talent/spell does? While The percentages shown on the tables are usefull, they don't show how powerfull a technique is. For example: Fist of the Maker deals 600% dmg vs staggered targets, and Crushing Prison (Dragon Age II) deals only 200%. From this you may think that fist of the maker is the more powerfull spell. If you calculate the actual damage however, you'll see that Fist of the Maker deals 16.2x base dmg vs staggered targets, Crushing Prison deals a massive 28.8x base damage. IMO this is importent information.--Schrödingercat (talk) 22:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC)